Gone Forever!
by Craze-Jupiter-Fan18
Summary: If you are a Makoto fan, you might find this stupid. But you might like it! I hope. I welcome flames (helpful flames), and comments for chapter 2!


I was really bored one day. I thought I write this, and see the response and the reviews I get! Okay here I go!  
  
Summary: Kino Makoto moves out of Tokyo-to forever after the senshi defeat Galaxia. She left her powers, and communcator with Tsukino Usagi! She told Usagi never expect to see her again. Usagi doesn't believe Mako-chan, but days turned into weeks, months, years...etc.... See what Makoto is doing at the age of 21 in California  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I stared at Usagi and said, "Please Usagi, don't make this harding on me then it already is." Usagi asked, "Harder on you?? What planet are you on, Makoto??? You belong her. As leader of all of you, I order you to stay." I brush a strand of hair off of Usagi face, and tucked it behind her ear. I said, "Look it's for the best. I am only 16, Usagi, but I need to get away. I am very sorry, but we can't be friends anymore." Usagi's eyes overflowed as tears started to fall. Usagi shook with rage, "I HATE YOU, KINO MAKOTO!!!! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!! I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!!!" With that said, Usagi ran off, and out of my door. I, holding back the tears, I failed, and then came coursing down my cheeks. My usually beautiful emerald eyes, were not red, and puffy, my rosy cheeks were all splotchy. She hated myself. The one best friend I had let was gone forever with a few hateful words. Shinozaki was killed by Galaxia's hands. He was gone forever! Lost because I had to tell him I was Jupiter, and he had to protect me, but he died trying. I cursed myself, and slammed the door. I went to her kitchen and grabbed the huge steak Knife. I knew in one instant I could end my pathetic life. A life no one would want to live. I brought the knife up to her heart, and was ready to stab myself. Suddenly two strong arms held my arms, as two hand took the knife away. I released myself from the arms to see who owned them. It was Mamoru, and REI! I wondered why Rei was with him. I turned from them both, and Rei said, "Fine don't talk. You are so selfish, Makoto. Here we are trying to be your friends, but you throw in in Usagi's face, she asks us to come see you, and your about to commit suicide. I don't believe you." I turned back towards REI WITH HARD, AND COLD EYES, AND SAID, " YOUR ONE TO TALK, PYRO!! You are the selfish one." Rei flinched, and stormed out of my apartment. Mamoru looked at me, with surprise, and saddness in his eyes, "Makoto, please stay here. Usagi I know for sure will kill herself." I grabbed a suitcase I had packed the night before, one way ticket to California, and said, "Maybe that would be for the best." With that said, I gave Mamoru my apartment key, I wasn't coming back!!  
  
I got to the airport in 10 minutes, pain the cab driver, and got out. I have always hated planes, ever since my parents died in one. I was 10, so that was 6 years ago. I was overwhelmed with saddness and grief, knowing no one was coming to see me off. A scene inside the airport made me lose all composure. A little girl about 6 said, "oh mommy, I thought the plane was gonna to go BOOM and you and daddy could have died." I took off towards the terminal, and broad the plane with no problem. I fell asleep instantly, and dreamed about when I met Usagi.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Serena: OH, I'M SORRY. Bully 1: YEAH, WELL, APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED, YOU CLUMSY LITTLE DWEEB. Bully 2: DID YOU HEAR THAT? MAYBE YOUR LUNCH MONEY WILL MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER. Lita: HOW ABOUT A FACELIFT. Bullies: HUH? Lita: YOU HEARD ME. I THINK YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE TO THIS NICE YOUNG LADY, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU. Bully 1: EW, WE'RE SHAKIN'. Bully 2: LOOKY HERE. THIS CHICK THINKS SHE'S STRONGER THAN WE ARE, DON'T YOU, BABE. Lita: DON'T CALL BE BABE! Bullies: ARG! Lita: TAKE THAT! Bullies: ARG! Lita: NOW, APOLOGIZE AND THEN MOVE YOUR SORRY CARCASS. Lita: ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? Serena: YEAH, THANKS. Lita: TAKE CARE, KID. Serena: WHAT BEAUTIFUL EARRINGS. Serena: WOW, SHE'S AMAZING.  
  
Unidentified Boy: HEY, THIS IS SOCCER, NOT DODGEBALL. Serena: WHAT A LOUSY DAY! FIRST MY LUNCH GETS ALL SQUISHED THIS MORNING, THEN I GET A DETENTION AGAIN. THE KARATE MANIAC. I WONDER WHAT SHE'S DOING HERE? Melvin: HI, SERENA. Serena: AAH! MELVIN, DON'T CREEP UP ON ME LIKE THAT! Melvin: I DIDN'T CREEP UP ON YOU. I WAS JUST GOING TO WARN YOU ABOUT HER. Serena: WHAT? Melvin: SHE'S NEW HERE. ACCORDING TO MY NOTES, HER NAME IS LITA. SHE GOT TRANSFERRED FROM HER OLD SCHOOL FOR FIGHTING. EVERYBODY'S KEEPING THEIR DISTANCE. YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME. THIS GIRL SOUNDS LIKE MAJOR TROUBLE. OH-OH, WHERE DID SHE GO? SERENA, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DON'T SNEAK UP ON HER. Lita: WHAT DO YOU WANT? Serena: NOTHING. JUST WALKING BY. Lita: YOU'RE THE GIRL I MET ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL TODAY, RIGHT. Serena: OH, YOU REMEMBER THAT, HUH. Lita: HERE, HAVE A SEAT. Serena: IS IT TRUE YOU WERE KICKED OUT OF YOUR OLD SCHOOL FOR FIGHTING? Melvin: SHE'S GONE BONKERS. Lita: WELL, SORT OF. DO YOU WANT SOME OF MY HOMEMADE MUFFINS? Serena: YEAH! I MEAN, I DON'T USUALLY EAT SWEETS, BUT IF YOU INSIST. Melvin: NO, DON'T! Serena: THEY'VE GOT CHOCOLATE CHIPS, TOO. MM-MM. Lita: THANKS, I MADE THEM MYSELF. USUALLY I'M REALLY HUNGRY AND I EAT A TON, BUT EVERYONE'S BEEN SO MEAN, I LOST MY APPETITE. Serena: THAT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE SCARED OF YOU. I MEAN, THEY'RE SCARED OF YOUR REPUTATION. Lita: OH? Serena: THERE'S A FULL REPORT ON YOU ALREADY. WORD GETS AROUND FAST IN THIS PLACE. Lita: OH, WELL, MAYBE I SHOULD TRANSFER TO A FOREIGN SCHOOL. Serena: ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT FOR? YOU'LL BE THE MYSTERIOUS NEW GIRL. Lita: YOU MEAN THE KARATE MANIAC? Serena: WHO WOULD CALL YOU THAT? Melvin: ONLY SERENA COULD MAKE FRIENDS WITH A MARTIAL ARTS PSYCHOPATH. Serena: I COME HERE ALMOST EVERY DAY. I LIKE VIDEO GAMES, DON'T YOU? Lita: SURE, AS LONG AS THERE'S LOTS OF ACTION. Serena: OKAY. OH, RATS, I DON'T THINK ANDREW IS WORKING TODAY. Lita: WHO'S ANDREW? YOUR BOYFRIEND OR A SECRET CRUSH? Serena: (giggles) Lita: DOES HE KNOW THAT YOU LIKE HIM AT ALL? Serena: LIKE ANDREW? NO, HE'S JUST SOME GUY WHO WORKS HERE. Serena: HEY, YOU LIKE SAILOR V, TOO? Amy: SERENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. Serena: YOU HAVE? Amy: YES, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT YOUR HOUSE, REMEMBER. Serena: OH, I MET A NEW FRIEND. Luna: HER? Serena: SHE TRANSFERRED TO OUR SCHOOL TODAY. SHE'S SO SWEET. Lita: THIS IS RIGGED! Serena: HEY, LITA, I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO TWO OF MY FRIENDS, AMY AND RAYE. Lita: HI. Serena: GUYS, THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND LITA. Raye: HELLO. Amy: IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU. Serena: I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET THEM AFTER SCHOOL TO STUDY, BUT SOMEONE FORGOT TO REMIND ME. Raye: NO, I DIDN'T, I CALLED YOU THIS MORNING. Serena: YOU DID NOT. Raye: YEAH, YOU SWORE TO ME YOU WERE WIDE AWAKE. Serena: YOU BELIEVED ME? Raye: OF COURSE, I BELIEVED YOU, SERENA, BUT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU EVERY TIME WE HAVE TO MEET! Serena: YOU SHOULDN'T CALL SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! Lita: YOU GUYS ARE GOOD FRIENDS; IT REALLY SHOWS. Serena/Raye: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Raye: ALL WE EVER DO IS ARGUE, BECAUSE SERENA IS SO STUBBORN! Serena: I AM NOT! Raye: YOU ARE, TOO! Lita: YOU'D ALMOST THINK YOU WERE SISTERS OR SOMETHING. Amy: OH, DON'T MIND THEM, THEY'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING. Lita: AND WHO ARE YOU? Luna: (purring) Serena: THAT'S MY CAT LUNA. AND SHE MUST REALLY LIKE YOU, LITA, BECAUSE MOST OF THE TIME SHE'S NOT THAT FRIENDLY. Raye: SO, SERENA, ARE YOU READY TO STUDY? Serena/Raye: HUH? Girls: WOW! Girl: DID YOU SEE THAT? Serena: AMAZING. Girl: HE'S A LEGEND AROUND HERE. PEOPLE CALL HIM "GAME MACHINE JOE", BECAUSE WHENEVER HE PLAYS HE GETS ALL THE TOYS HE WANTS. HE'S COOL - HE GIVES THEM TO POOR KIDS. Serena: HE SEEMS LIKE KIND OF A SHOW-OFF TO ME. Lita: HE LOOKS LIKE MY OLD BOYFRIEND. Serena: LITA, ARE YOU OKAY? HELLO? Lita: HE'S SO TOTALLY DREAMY. WOW, WHAT A CUTE GUY. Serena: YOO-HOO, ARE YOU IN THERE? EARTH TO LITA, COME IN, LITA. ALL THIS OVER SOME GUY? Sailor Moon: WAIT A SEC! Sailor Moon: WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? Game Machine Man: ARG... I'M GAME MACHINE MAN, CHAMPION OF THE NEGAVERSE. Sailor Moon: SHE TURNED HIM AGAINST US. Game Machine Man: TIME TO PLAY, SAILOR GIRL. THE GAME IS ABOUT TO START. Sailor Moon: HE'S TOO FAST! Game Machine Man: NO BONUS ROUND FOR YOU. Lita: A NEW PLAYER'S UP NOW AND YOU'RE HEADED FOR A BAD FALL. Luna: THE FOURTH SIGN! Lita: THE GAME'S OVER. Game Machine Man: BUT I'M NOT OUT. ROUND TWO COMING AT YOU. Lita: WATCH OUT! Sailor Moon: AAH! SOMEONE HELP! HE'S TOO STRONG! Lita: HOLD ON, I'LL GET HIM. Luna: NO, WAIT. LITA, USE THIS TO TRANSFORM, IT'S YOUR BEST HOPE. Lita: HOW DID YOU LEARN TO TALK? Luna: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, LITA, JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE. TAKE THIS STICK AND DO WHAT I SAY. LIKE SAILOR MOON, YOU'RE DESTINED TO DEFEND PEACE AND JUSTICE. NOW, SAY "JUPITER POWER". Lita: JUPITER POWER! Sailor Moon: LITA'S SAILOR JUPITER. Game Machine Man: JUPITER SCHMUPITER. Sailor Moon: WATCH OUT! Sailor Jupiter: ON BEHALF OF JUPITER, I CALL UPON THE FORCES OF THUNDER AND LIGHTENING TO VANQUISH THIS EVIL. SUPREME THUNDER, CRASH! Game Machine Man: AH! MY CIRCUITS! Sailor Moon: YOU WHIPPED HIM JUST LIKE THAT. Sailor Jupiter: I DON'T KNOW, I GUESS SO. Luna: NO, NOT YET, SAILOR SCOUTS. THE ONLY POSSIBLE WAY YOU COULD STOP HIM IS BY MAKING HIM HUMAN AGAIN. Saior Moon: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? Game Machine Man: GRR... Sailor Moon: OH-OH, HE'S GETTING READY TO ATTACK AGAIN. Luna: NO, HE WON'T. Sailor Moon: WOW, WHAT'S THIS, LUNA? Luna: IT'S THE CRESCENT MOON WAND. TAKE IT AND SAY "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION". IT WILL BREAK THE SPELL. Sailor Moon: MOON HEALING ACTIVATION! Game Machine Man: NO! NO! AAHH! Sailor Jupiter: IT'S JOE, HE'S BACK. Sailor Moon: WOW, COOL. Luna: SAILOR JUPITER, YOU WERE MOST IMPRESSIVE. YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT SAILOR SCOUT. Sailor Jupiter: THANK YOU, LUNA, I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO. END FLASHBACK  
  
I woke up just sfter the plane landed. It was dr=ark becuase in California it was 330AM. I got off the plane, thankful to be alive, and let to find a place to stay. I called a Hotel 6, and they had one room left. I got there, paid, and went to the room. I laid on the bed, tears spilling over my cheeks, wondering if the pain I felt in my chest would ever go away. I cursed myself for bring weak. I dispised weakness more than Rei-chan did. I missed my friends so much. I missed Usagi, and Rei the most. I shouldn't have said those awful things to them. I choked back a sob. I took a deep breathe, and released it slowly. I unpacked in 10 minutes, change into my green pJ bottoms, and a white spagetti strap shirt. I laid down, and sleep became victorious against me one again!  
  
Now here's that for a fanfic. I like it! I hope others do too. Well l8ers! 


End file.
